Non-volatile memory systems are a type of memory that retains stored information without requiring an external power source. Non-volatile memory is widely used in various electronic devices and in stand-alone memory devices. For example, non-volatile memory can be found in laptops, digital audio player, digital cameras, smart phones, video games, scientific instruments, industrial robots, medical electronics, solid-state drives, USB drives, memory cards, and the like. Non-volatile memory can be electronically programmed/reprogrammed and erased.
Programming such memory systems typically includes identifying memory blocks to be programmed and performing a preprogram erase operation on the identified memory blocks. After the memory blocks have been erased, a write operation is performed on the identified memory blocks to complete programming of the identified memory blocks. Such programming of the memory blocks by performing preprogram erase operations and write operations may be resource intensive and may take an undesirable amount of time to complete.